


Sweet Dreams [Tomo X Reader]

by fastpager200



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastpager200/pseuds/fastpager200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short but sweet little dream about Tomo Takino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about X readers, so go easy on me with the reviews pls

You closed the omnibus. You finally finished Azumanga Daioh, and that ending was very emotional. You looked at your clock. “It’s 5 AM… I should really fix up my sleep schedule.” you laughed to yourself, as you put the omnibus on the shelf, changed into some pajamas and went to bed. Your thoughts mainly were about the series, but your mind heavily drifted to Tomo. Sure, she had some flaws, but other than that, you would probably date her. Were you developing a crush on her? Probably. You blushed at that thought. If only there was some way to meet her…

Suddenly, a noise made you wake up. With your heart racing, you look around the room. You then notice the hallway light is on, judging by the light seeping in under the door. Had someone broke in? It’s a bad idea, but you were going to do it anyway. Grabbing a water bottle [not the best weapon but it’s the only thing you have right now], you open the door to… a classroom? You put the bottle down, and confusedly walk in. As you walk around, you figure out this isn’t just any classroom - it’s Ms. Yukari’s classroom! “How in the…” You muttered, as you walked back to the door, to find that it just led to a hallway. You were scared. How would you get back to your house? Where were you going to sleep right now? Nobody would be in the school at this time of night, so-

“Was it me you wanted, [your name]?”

You turned around, to find Ms. Takino herself standing there. A confused “T-Tomo?” came out of your mouth in surprise. How did she just appear from nowhere? “The one and only!” she said, looking proud. This night was getting weirder and weirder in less than 5 minutes. “But… How did I get here, and how do I get back?” you asked, still worried. “You’ll get back soon, [your name]. But don’t you want to stick with me for a little while? You know you do.” she whispered, smiling and stroking your chin. “It’ll just be tonight, I promise.” You were confused as to what was going on, but you decided to stay with her anyway. “Okay, then. What do we do?” you asked, hoping for an answer. “Let’s head over to my place!” she said. A still-confused “O-okay, then.” escaped your lips.

“You know, I’m not sure why you wanted to go back so early. You just got here!” she said, laughing. She spoke rather loudly, despite the fact people were asleep. “I-I know, but it’s not every day that you get sucked into the world of a manga series.” “True, true. But wouldn't that make you want to go along with it more? If I were you, I would!” she said, still loud. “I-I guess.” You were not sure which you wanted to go to more: Tomo’s house or yours. “And we’re here!” That was awfully quick.

Within ten minutes of realizing you had a crush on a fictional girl, you were already in her bedroom. This should not be possible under any circumstances, but it is happening right now, and that just made you want to just roll with it even more, following Tomo’s advice. “So, um, what exactly are we going to do now we’re here?” you asked. “We’re going to sleep together, silly!” Tomo laughed. You were unsure as to whether or not this would be good or bad. You hoped it would be good, as you both got into Tomo’s bed. A little cramped as it was made for one person, but okay. Wait, how did Tomo get changed so fast? Did some sleeping clothes magically appear on her body? You were unsure, but this whole situation was pretty implausible anyway.


	2. Page Two

“I’m gonna get some juice. You thirsty?” she asked. “Yeah, I’ll probably have some, too.” you responded. “‘Kay.” She walked downstairs, and looked at the closet. You were slightly curious as to what clothes Tomo would own, so you walked over to it and opened it. There was, obviously, her school uniforms, as well as some other outfits she wore during the series, including a few hats. You closed the closet, and went back into her bed. Would you take a peek in her underwear drawer, though? No, you shouldn’t...

The temptation was overwhelming, however. You opened the drawer, and found a lot of matching panties and bras. You blushed and closed the drawer right as Tomo came back. “Here’s your juice!” she said happily, giving you a can. “Thanks.” You opened it and took a sip, then put it on the side. Tomo yawned. “I’m tired. Good night, [your name].” “Good night, Tomo.” you responded.

You began to shut your eyes as you felt Tomo’s arms wrap around you, and her breast pressing into your upper arm. She was already asleep, and she looked pretty cute. Her breast pressing into you was mostly the only thing you were focused on. You tried to ignore it, but you couldn’t. It was just so soft, warm, and begging to be touched. Slightly hesitant, you slowly reached your arm over and poked it.

Tomo opened her eyes, looking at you poke her chest. Oh, no. You didn’t know what she was going to do. Knowing Tomo, she would probably shout at you, or hit you with something, or… smile seductively and get close to your ear? What the hell was she planning to do? “Ooh, you’re naughty, [your name]…” she whispered into your ear. Ohhhhhhhh no. You weren’t prepared for whatever was going to happem. “I-I’m sorry!” you said, blushing. “Looks like somebody needs to be punished!” she said with a giggle. What was going to happen? You just wanted to sleep, but it seems like fate had very different plans for you.

“Don’t worry, [your name]. I won’t be too hard on you.” she told you, still smiling and slightly giggling as she spoke. Oh, god. “W-What are you doing?” you asked. “You’ll see.” she said with a very large smile. She grabbed your wrist, and put your hand on her breast. “Massage it.” she whispered. “O-Okay…” was all you could muster up, as you started to do what she asked you to. You were blushing so hard that you looked almost like an apple. A satisfied “Mmmmmm…” came from her. “I-Is this good?” you asked, still blushing. “Yessss...” she responded. “C-Can I stop now?” you asked. “Not yet.” she answered with a giggle. You weren’t sure if you were enjoying this or not.

You had to admit… it felt nice and soft in your hand. You smiled slightly. “Having fun?” You immediately snapped back into reality after Tomo said that, slightly giggling. “You know, you’re kinda cute when you’re embarassed.” “Oh, um, uh…” Tomo giggled at you. “You can stop now.” You let go of her. “I… um… thanks…?” You mumbled awkwardly, resulting in a giggle from Tomo, as she wrapped around you tightly. She was slightly drooling on you, but it felt oddly pleasing. You closed your eyes and fell asleep, with her drool on your shoulder, her arms around your torso, her breast on your arm, and her leg also wrapped around you.


	3. Page Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter, more like an epilogue.

You woke up with your eyes still closed. You couldn’t feel Tomo’s arms or legs around you, as you opened your eyes. “It was a dream. Of course.” You tried to go back to sleep as it was a Sunday, but you noticed that the shoulder of your pajamas felt wet. It was a dream, right? Then, you noticed that there was a note. It read:

 

_Thanks for staying at my house last night! If you want to sleep here again, you can just put this note under your pillow._

_-Tomo_

 

It wasn’t a dream. You stretched your arm out to grab the note and put it under your pillow, and drifted off to sleep, eager for another stay at Tomo’s house.


End file.
